Pictures in a Box
by clxndestine
Summary: "Every now and then the stars align, boy and girl meet by the great design." - Lana Del Ray. A story about waiting, fighting in the TARDIS, traveling the Universe, conquering fears, falling in love and, most of all, the adventure of a lifetime. (11th Doctor/OC)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

i.

Sitting on the floor was Naomi Brown. Around her were dozens of pictures that she took with her Polaroid camera. The pictures consisted of nature shots, pictures of her with a nice view, things that looked cool, family pictures and pictures with her friends. She was sipping on a nice cup of tea and concentrating on the pictures around her. Planning on whether she should frame some of it or simply hang them on her bedroom wall.

Putting her tea down, she aligned the pictures neatly and started grouping them in their group. If it was a nature picture or family picture, etc. It took her 20 minutes to arrange all the pictures. However, there were some pictures that didn't really fit into any group. She didn't really know what she was thinking when she took the shot of a little blue box.

It just fitted with the view. The way the light was perfectly balanced with the blue box. There were 5 different photos of the little blue box in different locations. She didn't know what it was or why she kept taking pictures of hit, but she did have to admit that the pictures were beautiful.

She shrugged then gathered the 5 photos and put them in a pile. She stood up from her sitting position and went to get a marker from her room. Upon returning from her room, she sat on the floor again and wrote on the pictures.

Marking what group they belonged to. When she reached the photos of the strange box, she didn't know what to write so she simply wrote at the bottom '_the little blue box'. _

Gathering all of photos, she pulled out a box from underneath the table beside her then gently dropped the pictures in it. She closed the lid and pushed the box to its original position. Standing up, she walked towards her telly to watch some news. With a cup of tea on her hand, she sat down at her couch and breathed in. It was such a lazy Saturday. She has nothing to worry about. Flipping through channels, she didn't find anything special to watch. With the telly still open, she walked towards her window and looked outside.

Sunlight shone from her living room window. Gazing down on the people below who were walking, talking and frivolous. A small smile crawled to her face as she took in the events unfolding in front of her. Trees swayed with the placid wind and birds chirped in glee. There was no better Saturday than this.

The sound of a mobile phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts. She settled her tea on the table and grabbed her phone on the couch. She then pressed _answer_ then put it beside her ear.

"Hello?" her voice lifted the silence in her flat.

A rumbled sound came in the other end of the line. With a bemused look on her face, she pulled away her phone from her ears to stare at the caller I.D. it was her best friend, Tyler. She then carefully returned her phone to her ear.

"Tyler? You there?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Hey, Naomi!" a low, husky voice answered in the end of the line.

"Tyler! Hey, buddy. What was that noise awhile ago?"

"Oh that. Nothing. Just ignore that. I was wondering…Wait hold on," Tyler quickly said. An amused look covered Naomi's face as she waited for Tyler in the other end.

She could hear the sound of crashing objects and Tyler's dog barking. Whatever was happening it doesn't sound good, but she was still laughing about it inside her mind. After a few seconds, Tyler's then said, "Okay, so, I was wondering if we could hang out today? Since the day is really nice and I know you like taking pictures of, um, nature. So, what do you say? Hang out with you old pal?"

She laughed and replied, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Tyler. Meet me in the spot in 10, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, sure." Tyler answered back with a grin on his face.

Naomi ended the call and headed for her room. Her flat was small, but it was okay. She was the only living here anyway. Upon entering her room, she was greeted by her serene white walls and her messy bed. The duvet twisted in many angles and some hanging on the edge or touching the floor. She paused and stared at it, contemplating on whether to fix it or not. She then shrugged then turned towards her closet.

She was not the fashion type to wear branded clothes or mash-up clothes to look cool, but she loved wearing dresses. And, now, she would wear her favorite dress. It was perfect for a lazy Saturday as this. She pulled out her floral lace high low dress that looked like drawing outlines with a black thin belt around her waist. For her shoes, she chose her black suede boots. And with one last touch, she opened a drawer that contained her only hat, a basic straw fedora. The hat had black dusts on it so she wiped and blew it away.

"Okay, then," She breathlessly whispered.

Walking to her full-body mirror, she smiled in content as she saw herself. Her reddish-brown hair framed her face. She didn't own any makeup except for a strawberry lip gloss which she put on.

"How long did I take?" she muttered. She turned around to look at her alarm clock.

"Two minutes. Not bad, Naomi," She said a smug look on her face.

With one last overlook of her clothes, she walked out her bedroom and into the living room to get her over-used tote bag. She put her cellphone, Polaroid camera, some cash, towel for emergencies and a hairbrush.

"What else, what else?" She muttered, rummaging through her bag.

"Okay, I got everything. Let's go."

She then walked towards her door, opened it and went outside. Locking her flat, she walked down the pavement and breathed in.

"Mmmm… Saturday," She sighed.

She was sitting on a secluded bench in the park, overlooking buildings and such. She was waiting for more than 15 minutes now, but she didn't mind. She took a lot of pictures while she was waiting. Raising her camera, she was about to take a picture of a child and his mom when she heard a sound. A very peculiar sound that she never heard before. The sound was awfully close and getting louder by the second.

Scared, she carefully looked around her and saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was just the normal park with normal people. After a few seconds, the sounds stopped. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and slowly stood up, camera at the ready. Whatever that was she wanted a picture of it.

She started to look around for something that wasn't there before and to her surprise she saw the little blue box again.

"Why do you keep popping out of nowhere, mate?" she said to no one. The little blue box settled itself between a tree and a bench. She gazed at the other people to see why no one was finding this blue box strange and why it just appeared out of nowhere.

She slowly walked towards the box. She was a few feet away when she saw the door of the little blue _opening. _Alarmed, she quickly hid behind a tree. She knew that she could be seen since the tree wasn't thick enough to fit her physique. Regardless, she act cool which she failed at. She pretended that she was taking pictures of the sky, but she kept glancing at the three people who just emerged from the little blue box.

How the hell did they fit there? She thought. She was only a few feet away from them so she could hear their conversation enunciated clearly.

"Doctor? Doctor?! What the hell are we back here in Britain?! You promised us a beach." A Scottish accent bellowed out. Curious, she took a small peak and saw a red-hair girl, a brown-haired guy that wasn't wearing a bow tie and the guy wearing a bow tie.

"I just gave you a beach a month ago." The bow tie man replied.

"Well, Rory and I didn't get to enjoy it since we were attacked by Cybermen! You call that a trip?!" the red-head said.

"Oh, you enjoyed it anyway, Pond!" the bow tie replied childishly. The Scottish girl rolled her eyes and turned to the brown-haired guy whispering something to his ear.

The brown-haired guy smiled and kissed the Scottish girl's cheek.

"Ugh," the bow tie man uttered in disgust.

Red head crossed her arms and said, "Why are we here anyway? What is it this time, Doctor? Weeping Angels, Daleks, another Cybermen? Oh, don't tell me, another weird alien thing that has nothing better to do than to destroy Earth!"

"Control your wife, Williams," the 'doctor' said. Brown hair man nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The three of them started walking away from the blue box and started talking again about things that Naomi didn't even understand.

She waited behind the tree, waited for their voices to fade away. When the time was right, she run full speed towards the box. She stopped when she was inches away. She hesitated to touch the blue box. What if it's poisoned? What if it's hot that I'll get a third degree burn? Or what if I'll die the moment I touch it?! She shook her head at the last thought. That was completely absurd.

"Here it goes," she breathed out. She closed her eyes and raised a hand. She winced when she touched it and pulled her hand back. Opening her eyes, she looked at her hand and saw nothing, no burn or wound.

"I guess it's just wood," she decided. Raising her hand again, she glided it on the smooth wood and she circled around it.

"What are you?" she asked to no one.

When she reached the front of the blue box, she touched the handle and tried to pull it open.

"Locked, of course," she said.

"How come you can fit all three people in there, buddy?" She said to the box patting on the wood.

She slowly walked backwards to admire it in arm's length. Looking up, she saw that it says _Police Box. _She opened her bag to pull out her camera and, again, she took pictures of the little blue box. After taking a lot of photos, she wanted to touch it again, but mid-way she stopped when she heard Tyler's voice from afar.

"Hey, Naomi!"

Turning around, she saw Tyler's blonde hair bounced up and down as he waved at her. Grinning, she waved back at him and raised a _one moment _sign. Tyler nodded and gave thumbs up. A small smile on her, she gaze one last glance at the box and jogged towards Tyler.

"Well, hello, Tyler," She seductively said when she arrived beside him. She didn't like Tyler in a boyfriend/girlfriend way, but she did like him as a friend. She just likes randomly flirting at people.

"Naomi Brown, good to know you're still the same," Tyler said. Both pair smiled and started hugging each other.

"I missed you, Tyler!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Missed you too, Brown," Tyler whispered to her ear. He buried his head on the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent.

They pulled away and started laughing.

"What were you doing with the box?" Tyler asked nodding towards the little blue box.

"Um, nothing, actually, just curious 'tis all," she replied giving him a small smile. "So, Tyler, what's with the random inviting me to the park thing?" she asked him.

"Well, just wanted to ask you something," Tyler started.

"Okay... What about?" Naomi replied.

"Not here. I'll tell you in the coffee shop. Come on," Tyler said and smiled down at Naomi.

Naomi looked up at him and held his hand.

"Come on, then!" Tyler exclaimed then they both laughed as they run towards their coffee shop.

Unbeknownst to the pair, was the three set of eyes looking at Naomi in bewilder. Amy, Rory and the Doctor were sitting on a bench. They lowered the big newspaper covering their faces. The three settled their gazes on Naomi's head. Amy, Rory and the Doctor saw the exchange Naomi had with the TARDIS.

Rory actually saw it first and told the others and they watched from afar as they saw the exchange. Rory saw it because he told Amy and the Doctor that he forgot his jacket at the TARDIS and said that he needed it. The Doctor complained that they were running out of time, but Amy argued and the Doctor, annoyed, agreed. And that was where Rory saw a girl in a dress touching and taking pictures of the TARDIS and warned the Doctor and Amy.

"Looks like you've got a stalker then, Doctor?" Amy joked.

"What do you think she was doing?" Rory asked the Doctor who was squeezed between him and Amy.

"Obviously taking pictures and touching the TARDIS," the Doctor explained. Even he didn't know what the girl's intentions were with the TARDIS and why she tried to pull it open.

Amy stood up and straightened her clothes. "Well, I'm not staying here to wonder about the girl. We have a world to save."

"Right then!" the Doctor jumped and started running towards the place they were supposed to go. Rory rolled his eyes and trying to catch up with the group.

Naomi was sitting across Tyler. She was eating her favorite brownies from the store while Tyler was drinking coffee. Naomi was grinning because Tyler was dating someone named Ashley. Some brunette he met at a bar. He told her how he met Ashley or Ash for short. It involved some body shots and _Never Have I Ever _game. And, about what Tyler said, it was one hell of a night after that.

"Good to know you're getting some," she teased.

"Ha ha," Tyler sarcastically said flicking some brownies pieces to her. "Anyway, what about you? Any man…or woman?"

Naomi choked at her brownie when she heard what Tyler just said.

"Woman? I'm not a lesbian and I don't intend on dating anyone just yet," she matter-of-factly said taking a huge bite off her brownie.

"Yet," Tyler emphasized a smirk played on his face. Naomi rolled her eyes and said, "Oh. Grow up, Ty."

After a few minutes of talking and laughing, Naomi excused herself to go to the loo. Tyler nodded and shifted his gaze to his phone probably texting Ashley.

Naomi stood up and went to find the loo. Meanwhile at the coffee shop, three disheveled, breathless looking people entered. The people eating and sipping coffee turned their gaze, including Tyler's, to them then back at what they were doing.

"Well that was…" Rory started.

"What the hell was that?" Amy asked.

"Don't even ask," the Doctor coolly said as he straightened his stance and his bow tie.

"I am _not _even going to ask. Rory, did you see that weird goo on the whatever-the-hell-that-was' face? It moved towards us and I think it followed us…" Amy said her eyes opened in horror as she quickly turned around to see if there was weird goo following them.

Rory turned around slowly too and breathed out, their worries fading away when they saw nothing. "Oh thank God," he said. Rory and Amy turned to look at the Doctor who was smiling at them. The Doctor was sitting on one of the small couches they have.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" he asked.

Rory and Amy watched him strangely then carefully sat down across from him.

"So we're going to have some tea while we wait for that…thing?" Rory asked the Doctor. Amy turned to look at the Doctor as well waiting for an answer.

"That is exactly what we're going to do," the Doctor said. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area for the alien if it was disguising itself.

"Not here," he said, suspiciously then continued, "unless…" He stood up, sonic screwdriver at hand and went to the restrooms.

Rory and Amy following his movements then they stared at each other. Rory cleared his throat then said, "So what do you want me to get you?"

"What do they have?" Amy replied. Then they both stood up and lined up to order.

Naomi was washing her hands thoroughly and then washed her face as well. Her face dripping wet she gazed at the mirror to look at her face. Her freckles, that she doesn't like, were staring at her mocking her that they were there to emphasize her flaw.

"Oh, bugger off," She said as she continued washing her face. She heard the door to the ladies' room open and ignored it. With her eyes still closed, she grabbed the towel from her bag and wiped her face. Her eyes widened as she saw a man! A man in the ladies' room!

"What the hell?!" She shouted. Her face was still dripping a bit. The man was holding a metal object that was making a raucous sound. The man wasn't facing her; his face was pressed up the wall with the metal thing in his hand muttering weird things. When she shouted, the man straightened his position and stared at her.

"You're the stalker?!" The Doctor exclaimed pointing his sonic screwdriver at her.

Naomi glared at the man and shouted again, "Stalker?! What the hell are you on about?! I don't even know you!"

"The girl touching my TARDIS! That was you!" The Doctor exclaimed the sonic still pointed at her. He did a full body scan on the girl.

"TARDIS? Wha-? Who are you?!" The girl kept shouting.

The Doctor pulled his sonic back and stared at what the scan said _Human._

"Good, you're human. No alien here," He said looking around the loo.

"Of course, I'm human! Is that even an option?! Who the hell are you?" Naomi was seriously going to punch this guy if he didn't say who he was.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, smugly. He then proceeded to straighten his bow tie.

"Doctor who?" Naomi said, calming down a little.

"Just the Doctor,"

"Well, _bow tie,_ or Doctor who ever you are, get the hell out of here!" Naomi shouted as she turned around to look at the mirror and roughly wiped her face with the towel. She could hear movement behind her. Whoever this Doctor was she didn't want to see him ever again and what is he even talking about 'aliens' and 'tardis'.

She removed her towel and let out a squeal of surprise when she saw the 'doctor' leaning beside her. She jumped away and pointed her hairbrush at him.

"One more step and I'm using this," it was a poor threat, but she didn't want this man to go near her.

"What are you going to do? Brush me to death? I'm scared," He teased.

Naomi still didn't lower her brush. The Doctor moved closer, but Naomi moved backwards again.

"Don't," she said pushing the hairbrush towards him.

The Doctor raised his hands in surrender then leaned on the sink.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Why would I say it if you didn't say yours?" she retorted.

"I told you," the Doctor frowned.

"Oh yeah. The Doctor. Brilliant name," she sarcastically said, but the Doctor didn't notice the sarcasm. Instead, he took it as a compliment.

"I know," he grinned then continued, "What's your name?"

She hesitated then said, "Nicole."

The Doctor shook his head then said, "Liar."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. You're Naomi,"

"And how the hell do you know that?!" She shouted the brush inches away from the Doctor's face.

"You're friend has one hell of a loud voice when he screamed your name across the park," the Doctor explained.

"Oh so you were there too in the park? Who's the stalker then?" she argued.

"You were the one touching my TARDIS without permission!" the Doctor snapped.

Naomi lowered the brush and stepped closer to the Doctor. She put her index finger on his chest and said, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"My TARDIS! The little blue box! The one you keep taking pictures of without permission again!" The Doctor said.

"Oh so the little blue box has a name then? Tardis. Why Tardis?" she asked, curious.

The Doctor then moved away and took a step closer to the restroom doors.

"Now that is another story for another time. Goodbye, Naomi," the Doctor said, pulling the doors open when she saw Naomi pushed the door close again. Naomi pushed the Doctor against the wall and stepped closer to him. Their nose inches away.

"And how do you know there will be another time?" Naomi whispered gazing to look at his eyes.

The Doctor smirked then leaned closer. He could feel her breath fanning his face and their mouth inches away.

"Because I'll make sure there will be a next time," the Doctor whispered. Naomi smiled then pat his chest then she pulled away. She went to the sink to grab her bag and walked to the door, the Doctor staring at her.

"See you later then, bow tie man," she said then exited the loo. 

* * *

_A/N: Hello! This is my first Doctor Who fan fiction and I am very, very excited to see how this story will turn up. I'm really excited to write this story! :) And, btw, my name is Effy. _

_DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who isn't mine except for Naomi Brown and Tyler. _


	2. Chapter 2: Closing Time pt 1

ii.

Three months.

It has been three whole months since Naomi's encounter with the bow tie man or the Doctor which is what he likes to call himself. Naomi was a bit disappointed when she didn't see the little blue box or the 'tardis' anymore. After arguing with herself, she decided not to be disappointed because she still hated the guy for some reason.

She did visit the park often these days waiting for the blue box to appear and for the Doctor to come out and just have a civil conversation with him where there was no hairbrush between them. She was still curious why the Doctor's name is the Doctor. Who names their kids the Doctor? Well, maybe, it was just a codename for something.

Whatever it was, she wanted to find out. She has never been this intrigued to anyone before. The Doctor was such a mystery– a huge mystery.

Naomi was eating some sandwich for dinner. She didn't have food stock at the moment and these were the only available food in her fridge. Sitting on the kitchen table alone, Naomi stared at a distance her hand subconsciously feeding her the sandwich. Her mind was floating back to the day she met the Doctor, the weird bow tie man and his little blue box. This was what she always does think about the Doctor again and again. Also imagining what she would do if they ever meet again.

"Oh, bow tie man, what are you?" she whispered to herself.

She finished her sandwich. She stood up and went to her bedroom. She entered her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth as she sleeps for the night. After a tedious day, she crawled on top of her bed and laid her head on the pillow. Her bed was near the window and she could see the night sky. The moon shined so bright that it illuminated shadows in her room. She smiled and breathed in.

Closing her eyes, she uttered the last words she always says after meeting the Doctor.

"Goodnight, Doctor." With that, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

As Naomi fell asleep, the TARDIS' sound could be heard in the park returning to its place between the tree and the bench. Inside, Amy and Rory were sleeping in their bunk beds while the Doctor was in the console. He leaned his forehead on the monitor in front of him. His eyes closed. It has been a while since he'd been here. It wasn't that he wanted to see Naomi again. The TARDIS was signaling a distress signal from somewhere in this area.

He opened his eyes and put his hands on his suspenders. He walked towards the TARDIS' doors and pulled it open. Up above, staring down at him were the thousands and thousands of galaxies that he saved many times. The stars flickered above and he could see everything. He closed the doors and sat at the bench. Wisps of bitter wind nibbled at his skin as he shivered in cold, regretting why he didn't get his tweed jacket. He didn't stand up to get it though, he sat there and watched.

A lot has happened in the last few months, his death in Lake Silencio and finding out that River Song was Amy and Rory's daughter. He planned on leaving Amy and Rory to their new home and just letting them live their lives as time passed on normally for them unlike the Doctor's. He doesn't want the Ponds to be killed in one of their journeys. So, here he was, back in Cardiff.

He looked at his watch. It was 1 in the morning. He didn't feel any sleep crawling into him he was still wide awake and alarmed.

"Goodnight, Naomi," He subconsciously said into the night. Stretching his hands and feet into the air and rested his hands behind his head.

* * *

"You should really buy some clothes for Ashley's birthday this weekend," Tyler informed Naomi who was spread out on her bed. She woke up with Tyler's dimpled smile zoomed to her face. How Tyler got Naomi's apartment key, she has no idea. She was barely awake when Tyler opened her closet and judged everything in it.

Naomi was still sleeping on the bed with a pillow over her face. She could hear Tyler's remarks about her clothes and throwing them to the floor.

"Ugh. You're fixing that, Tyler Woodland," she shouted at him.

Tyler removed a black dress from her closet and was about to toss it on the floor when he examined it again.

"Woah, ho ho. Who's the bad, bad girl?" He joked as he turned around to look at Naomi who was, again, asleep.

He grabbed a nearby pillow on the floor and whacked her legs.

"What?" came a disgruntled voice.

"Look," Tyler ordered as he held the black dress in front of him.

Naomi groaned and carefully removed the pillow from her face. Her vision was still fuzzy so she didn't really see what Tyler was holding.

"It's just a dress. Now, leave me alone," she snapped and went back to sleeping.

"A dress that reveals every man's fantasies!" Tyler exclaimed.

That was when Naomi opened her eyes, wide and awake. She sat up quickly ignoring the head rush and jumped over to Tyler trying to grab the dress from his hands.

"Oh no! Not that please!" Naomi panicked. She was now standing in front of Tyler.

"This is perfect for Ashley's birthday this weekend! It's going to be a big ball thing with her parents and relatives," Tyler explained, examining the dress in his hand.

The dress was backless and the front was so low and…you know the skimpy things.

Naomi made another grab for it, but Tyler pulled it away. He removed it from the hangar and started to fold it.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked her arms crossed.

"Keeping it in case you burn it," Tyler said, serious.

"Whatever," Naomi said and went back to her bed.

Tyler shook his head and put the black dress inside his bag. After he was done stuffing the dress, he laid down beside Naomi.

"So what adventures do you have today, Naomi Brown?" Tyler asked, giving her a charming smile.

"Nothing," Naomi honestly replied.

She didn't really want to go anywhere just rot at home thinking about meeting the Doctor again.

"Well, Naomi, do you want to go shopping with me?" Tyler said, grimacing a little when he said the word 'shopping'.

"Are you serious?" Naomi laughed and looked at him.

"Yes…" he said, unsure, and then nodded.

Naomi raised her eyebrows at him and then smiled. She patted his thigh and sat up.

"Right then, Woodland, get out. This girl needs a bath and a change of clothes,"

Tyler didn't stand up, but pretended to be asleep. Naomi let out a small laugh and pushed him to the floor.

"Oi!" Tyler shouted chasing after Naomi, but a little too late when Naomi locked herself on her bathroom. Her laughter could be heard.

"I am so going to get you for this, Brown!" Tyler shouted.

Naomi laughed and smiled. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The Doctor was standing in front of a house. He straightened his bow tie and knocked several times on the white door. He kept knocking until he could hear his old friend's voice saying 'I'm coping on my own!'

The door opened to show the Doctor's old friend, Craig. Craig looked the same, chubby as always and he was wearing a white suit and a tie. Craig looked disheveled.

"Hello, Craig, I'm back!" the Doctor said with a huge smile on his face.

Craig just stood there not quite believing it. The Doctor was here! But how? Who? Wha-?

"She didn't. How could she phone you?!" He asked astonished still staring at the Doctor in surprise.

"Who phoned me? Nobody phoned me. I'm just here," he explained and moved forward to look at Craig's house.

"Oh you've redecorated! I don't like it," He said shaking his head.

"It's a different house. We moved," Craig explained.

"Yes. That's it,"

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Craig asked still confused of what was happening.

"Social call. It's about time I try one out. How are you?"

Craig opened and closed his mouth and said, "I'm fine..."

The Doctor pointed at him and said, "This is the part where I say I'm fine too, isn't it? I'm fine too."

"Good," Craig said nodding his head.

"Love to Sophie. Bye!" he said quickly then turned around to walk away, but stopped when the light outside Craig's house started to flicker.

"Something's wrong," he said, looking around and then turned around to enter Craig's house with his sonic screwdriver at his hand.

* * *

Naomi and Tyler were having the time of their lives at the mall. Tyler had only one or two bags at his arm while Naomi had so many on hers. Her money ran out, but that didn't stop her from buying since Tyler said it was his treat.

They walked out of the mall since it was about to close. There were a few people walking on the road, it was almost night-time again and she had the best day ever. Tyler and Naomi were walking down the street just talking when suddenly the lights above them started to flicker. Confused, Naomi looked at the other lights in the street and saw that they were also flickering.

"Hey, Tyler," she said, nudging his arm.

"Yeah?" Tyler replied looking at Naomi.

"What do you think is wrong with the lights?" Naomi asked still looking at the lights which stopped flickering all together.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Tyler asked oblivious.

She was about to say explain when something caught her eye in the dark alleyway. It was a shadow of a… robot? It was tall and built with handles on its head.

"What the hell?" she whispered then ran towards the alley. She didn't notice that she dropped all her shopping bags and ran.

"Naomi! Wait!" Tyler shouted from behind her. Tyler gathered all their things and started running and slightly tripping to catch up with Naomi.

She stopped at the entry of the dark alleyway. She saw the shadow again a few feet away.

"Weird shadow on a dark alleyway, hmm… What do I do? Follow? Ignore? Run for my life? Curiosity killed the cat. Something is telling me to move and something is telling me to run. Hmmm… which one?" With these sentences out of her mouth, she slowly walked towards the shadow.

She was only a feet away when the shadow suddenly disappeared. She jerked back and looked around.

"Where? What the hell?" she whispered into the night. She turned around and carefully walked back to Tyler who was having a hard time carrying all their things.

"Tyler, oh my god! I'm so sorry! It's just something caught my eye and…" she stopped mid sentence and shook her head then continued, "You know what, forget it."

She started to cross the road with Tyler following her confused.

"Are you alright, Naomi?"

"I'm fine. Just my head, it hurts," she lied, holding her head for emphasis.

"Come on, let's go home," Tyler said leading the way towards her flat.

The whole time Naomi was just thinking about how the Doctor should've been there. Since the Doctor always appears in these peculiar times.

* * *

**_The next day_**

The Doctor and Craig, who was pushing Alfie's stroller, walked in the mall looking around. They passed by a corpulent woman behind the jewelry stand who was talking to a customer.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," the Doctor said kindly.

He then stared at Craig with a knowing look then turned to look at the woman behind the jewelry stand, but Craig stopped him and said, "W-where am I investigating?"

"Well, look around. Ask questions. People like it when you're with a baby. Babies are sweet. People talk to you that's I usually take a human with me," he explained.

Craig just stared at him and said, "So, I'm your baby?"

"You're my baby," he said with a grin then hugged Craig.

The woman behind the jewelry stand smiled in awe at them. They pulled away and Craig pushed the stroller to start questioning the people.

"Hope you don't mind my saying, Doctor, but I think you look ever so sweet with your partner and the baby," the woman said as the Doctor tried on a sunglasses.

He removed the glasses and said, "Partner, yes, I like it. Is it better than companion?"

* * *

Naomi was back in the mall again, but she wasn't with Tyler she was shopping by herself. She was in the lingerie section, she needed comfortable underwear for the black dress Tyler picked out of her closet and she needs undergarments too.

Picking out a lacy black bra and knickers, a red one, a blue one and a yellow one just for one, she laughed when she placed it on her basket. To her right she saw a chubby guy with a stroller; she smiled and took a small peak in the stroller to see the baby which was absolutely adorable.

The guy proceeded to talk to the woman working there and then she saw the scenes unfold as the woman shouted for a "George!"

A security guy came out and stood beside the woman. Naomi turned away not wanting to be part of it when she heard a crash from behind. She quickly turned around to see that stroller guy knocked out a lingerie stand. Naomi widened her eyes and slowly walked away from the scene and towards the dressing rooms.

As Naomi entered the dressing rooms, she didn't notice the woman and the guard saying, "Hello, Doctor!"

"Hello! Has anyone seen a silver rat?" he asked to both of them. Both of them confused.

"No, okay, long shot," he said.

"I see you've met my friend, Craig. Nice uniform, George," he whistled as he complimented the guard.

"Hmm. Thank you, Doctor. If he's with you then he's alright," the guard said.

Then the girl beside the Doctor started blubbering things out.

"Shona?" he asked, "When did you last see her?"

Naomi was fitting the lacy black bra, turning around to see if it looks nice on the back. She grimaced.

"Ew. Black not really my color," she said and removed the bra. She reached for the blue one and clasped it shut.

She started looking at herself in the mirror admiring the undergarment. She could hear people talking outside and she rolled her eyes.

"Could they get any louder?" she sarcastically said.

She was about to remove it when she heard that voice, the voice that she hadn't heard for months.

"Wish that I could, Craig," the warm, honeyed voice said. The voice sounded so near like it was just in front of her dressing room.

And then her curtain flew open and she let out a shrill scream. Both of their eyes widened. The Doctor suddenly closed the curtain and said, "Ah, sorry madam!"

He was about to turn away when he turned back to the curtain and opened it again, "Naomi?!"

Naomi screamed and covered herself. "Doctor?!"

The Doctor opened the curtained wide and proceeded to hug Naomi.

"Naomi! It's been a while! How long was it a year, a week, a day, 5 minutes?" He said while he was still hugging her.

Naomi was standing still her arms locked at her sides, her eyes still wide. The Doctor pulled away suddenly wondering why she wasn't doing anything. The Doctor frowned at Naomi. Why wasn't she happy? And then he looked down at her body. His eyes going wide as he saw that Naomi was wearing her underwear.

"Woah. Um," he started just staring at her then at the pile of underwear on the seat. He looked at Naomi's face which was slowly turning red.

He awkwardly said, "I would try that red one if I were you." He could hear Naomi's heavy breathing and then he looked at her. She raised her hand up and slapped his cheek, hard. He stumbled away the dressing room clutching his cheek.

He hit his back on a wall and rubbed his sore cheek. Craig who was watching the exchange quickly made his way to the Doctor on the floor.

"Doctor?! Doctor! Can you hear me?" Craig said.

"Blimey! What a hit!" he shouted, a grin on his face. Craig helped the Doctor up and the Doctor saw the curtain open revealing a fully clothed Naomi, wearing jeans and a sweater.

The Doctor raised both of his arms expecting a hug he was staring at Naomi with a smile. Naomi who had a nonchalant expression on his face just walked in front of him and slapped his other cheek. The Doctor clutched his other cheek and moaned. "Stop…" he said.

Craig looked at both of them, but he was looking at the girl more. He gulped and said, "I'm-I'm Craig,"

"Naomi," she simply stated and stood beside the Doctor her arms crossed. Naomi wasn't looking at anyone partly because a blush was creeping up her face and she didn't want to talk to the Doctor when she's already fine. She did plan on running after what just happened, but she didn't waste this time to lose him again. So she stayed and waited for the Doctor to compose himself.

"Doctor?" Craig said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I'm okay, fine. Where we're we?" the Doctor said quickly taking small glances at Naomi.

Craig rolled his eyes and pushed the stroller continued walking and continued their conversation like nothing happened.

"I'm right though, aren't I?" he said.

"Well, you love me. I never excreted any weird alien gasses in me," he said as he continued looking through the dressing rooms.

"I don't love you. Don't start that again," the baby started whining.

"Of course you do. We're partners," he said and taking one more glance at Naomi who was still following them.

The two continued to bicker around, but Naomi wasn't listening. She was still embarrassed at what just happened. A man she only saw once just saw her in her underwear! God, could this day get any more embarrassing! She walked in shame after the two. She was looking down at her shoes that she didn't realize that they stopped walking. She bumped her head on the Doctor's back. She clutched her head and rubbed it.

"A Cyberman? I thought he was a little silver rat," Craig asked, confused.

"It's not a rat it's a cyberaman," the Doctor said.

Her head was starting to hurt and whatever they were talking about was making it worse. She was rubbing her head, eyes closed; she felt a hand tug on her wrist as she was pulled away from the dressing rooms and into the department store again

The Doctor was pulling Naomi behind him. He noticed that Naomi looked really, really tired. Her eyes drooping now and then.

Naomi was clutching her head. What the hell was happening to her? This never happened before. Her head was now stinging and pounding really hard. She noticed the two started fighting and she wanted to shout 'shut up!' but she didn't have enough energy.

"…aliens happening to me just when you turn up!" Craig snapped.

"Woah, woah, woah. This is not my fault Craig," the Doctor retorted.

They fought a bit more and Naomi winced which the Doctor noticed. He squeezed her wrist for reassurance.

Craig started to walk away from the Doctor with an angry look on his face. The Doctor shouted over to him, "Craig! It's a coincidence! It's what the universe does for…" his gazed turned to Naomi and then she saw the Ponds family walking. "…fun," he finished. He was about to say 'hi', but he heard a faint whisper of his name on Naomi's mouth as she started to faint beside him. The Doctor caught her smoothly.

"Naomi? Naomi?" The Doctor repeatedly said as he shook Naomi. He pulled her close to him. He stared back at the Ponds to see them already disappear and he smiled sadly. He returned his gaze towards the frail girl in her arms.

He brushed away pieces of hair from her face and he smiled.

"Oh, Naomi. It's good to see you again," he said with much acclaim on his voice.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter TWO! Yey! This chapter and the next chapter will follow the episode 'Closing Time' (Season 6 episode 12). Hoped you'll love this chapter.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor who except for Naomi and Tyler. :) _


	3. Chapter 3: Closing Time pt 2

iii.

Naomi woke up to a sound of humming. She sat up and held her head once more.

"Ow, what the hell is that noise?" She moaned out. The Doctor looked at her and smiled then returned to what he was doing.

"It's my sonic screwdriver," he replied. Pointing his screwdriver at the perfume stands.

"Can't you turn that thing off?" she complained.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and said, "Just what I said to Craig right here: It's sonic equals sound!"

The baby started to cry and Naomi was frustrated. "Oh my god! My head! What happened? Where are we?" she said as her vision returned. She was sitting on the floor and the Doctor was pointing his screwdriver everywhere and Craig was having a hard time making his baby stop crying.

"Is that a net?" Naomi asked as she saw what the Doctor was carrying.

"Obviously," he said as he started looking around for something.

"When is he going to stop giving me marks?" Craig complained beside Naomi. Naomi laughed a little and shook her head.

"Never! Can't you just get him a babysitter?" the Doctor asked. The baby started making a noise again and the Doctor moved his ears towards it.

"No! Any babysitter. It doesn't have to be a hot one," the Doctor said.

"Wait what? How'd you-?" she was stopped mid sentence when Craig said to her, "He could speak baby."

Naomi laughed and said, "You're kidding."

Craig just shrugged and continued pushing the stroller to follow the Doctor who was hunched down and searching.

"I told them that I didn't need help this weekend," Craig said.

"Well," the Doctor said

"They weren't even answering my calls. I didn't know they were even going to be an invasion of cybermen!"

The Doctor ignored him. Craig continued to silence the baby.

There was a long silence and Naomi decided that it was time for her to speak.

"So, Doctor, what are you?" Naomi asked.

The Doctor stood up and stared at Naomi. He walked closer to her and Naomi involuntarily moved back. Naomi felt like he was staring into her soul. His eyes always finding a way to compel her to look at him.

"What?" she asked him, worried.

"You're Scottish too!" He said, happily.

Naomi was now beyond confused. She crossed her arms and said, "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing. It just reminded me of…" he dragged on and frowned. The Doctor stared at a distance, Craig and Naomi watched him in confusion. Craig cleared his throat.

"Yes, um, back to work," he said turning around quickly to search the thing he was looking for.

"You didn't answer my question, Doctor?" she piped in. "Nothing? No answer back? Okay, then, um, what are we looking for exactly?"

This time he answered. "A silver rat,"

"Okay…?" she said, unsure. Her arms still crossed looking around the mall. It was the first time she was at a closed mall.

The baby started crying again. The Doctor quickly ran over to see Craig carrying the baby in his arms. Both of them saying 'shhhhh' to keep the baby quiet. Naomi watched the little exchange and smiled when something flashed at the corner of her eyes.

"Doctor!" she shouted and pointed at the direction of the silver rat!

The Doctor dived with the net at the ready and slammed the net over the rat to trap it. The Doctor screamed in happiness, but quickly covered his mouth.

Naomi and Craig's dropped open completely appalled at what the Doctor just did. He muttered something that Naomi couldn't really understand since he was talking too fast.

"Um, sorry, what?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor said quickly and then showed them the silver rat.

"Oh is that it?" Craig asked, smiling a little.

Naomi squeezed her head between the two to get a good look at the silver rat. Her gaze softened when she saw the rat.

"Awww. That's so cute," she fawned. The Doctor smiled and nodded his head. All three of them were fawning over the rat.

The silver rat suddenly had the teeth of a shark as its 'mouth' opened and revealed sharp incisors. Naomi held on to Craig's shoulder, both of them leaning back as the silver rat started to move again.

"Doctor, do something?!" Naomi screeched. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the rat then it stopped. Naomi released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Is it…dead?" Naomi asked, quietly.

"It's not really dead. I disabled it for now," The Doctor explained as he examined the rat.

"Really helpful, Doctor," Naomi said, rolling her eyes. Craig breathed in heavily and started panicking.

"That's a rat?! Real mouth! That's a rat?! Real mouth!" Craig repeatedly said, pointing at the rat.

"Stop screaming!" the Doctor assured him. When Craig didn't stop, the Doctor did a 'shh' thing and Craig stopped.

"How'd you do that?" Naomi asked hands at her hips as she looked at Craig who wasn't opening his mouth.

The Doctor turned to Naomi, he was about to reply when they heard a scream from afar. Naomi sighed. She really wanted to talk to the Doctor, alone. She has loads of questions for him especially she wanted to hit him again for what happened a while ago. The Doctor turned his head quickly towards the scream and sprinted away.

"Come on!"

Naomi followed behind while Craig was putting the baby in the pouch. Naomi and the Doctor reached a dark basement. Naomi didn't have a flashlight with her so she stepped closer to the Doctor. She clung on his arm as they search for the person who screamed. The Doctor could hear the heavy breaths Naomi was emitting.

"Could you breathe any louder?" the Doctor said, giving her small glances.

Naomi frowned and hit his stomach, a bit hard than she expected. She didn't care when she heard the Doctor made a small groan.

"Well, I'm sorry that you're not afraid of the dark!" she whispered to him angrily. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Why did you follow us then? It's dangerous," he said, still searching.

"Because!" she said, throwing her hands up. The Doctor stopped walking and turned around to face Naomi. He shone his flashlight towards Naomi who looked very tired.

"Because?" he whispered.

"Because…I just wanted to talk to you again and somehow I…missed you," Naomi said quickly regretting what she just said. She did, in fact, miss the Doctor. Yes, they just met once, but she didn't really have a proper conversation with him. She knows nothing about this man and that's why she wants to know why he talks about aliens and such every time they meet. Who wouldn't be curious about that?

She sighed and looked away. The Doctor smiled a little and walked a little closer to her. He raised his hand to touch her cheek. His thumb rubbed on her cheek in a gentle way.

"Naomi," He said in a soft voice. He wanted her to look at him in the eyes.

"Brown," Naomi said. She wasn't looking at the Doctor.

"What?" the Doctor said confused. Naomi looked up at him. The Doctor's hand still cupping her cheek. Her gaze shifted to the hand on her cheek and she raised her own hand to remove it.

"That's my last name. Naomi Brown," She explained staring at his eyes. The Doctor smiled and leaned forward which caused Naomi to involuntarily move backwards. He put both of his hands on the sides of her head and kissed her forehead. He pulled away, gave her one last smile and continued searching. Naomi was frozen to her feet, a confused look on her face. The Doctor was a few feet away from her already. She raised her hand and wiped her forehead.

"Weird," she muttered and looked around. It was really dark now and she was scared. Then she ran towards the Doctor.

"Doctor?!" she shouted looking around. She saw a beam of light on the floor and she sighed in relief. She followed it and there she saw the Doctor lying unconsciously on the floor. She hurriedly rushed to the Doctor's side and started shaking him.

"Oh my god! Doctor?! Doctor!"

She waited a few seconds and slowly stood up. She grabbed the flashlight that was on the floor. Flashlight in hand, she started to walk backwards pointing her flashlight everywhere. Her back hit something hard. She was breathing heavily now and she slowly turned around and came face to face with a metal robot. She did the only thing she could do: she screamed at the top of her lungs.

And then darkness.

"Doctor? Doctor? What happened?" a tremulous voice said in the dark as the Doctor slowly regained consciousness. Craig loomed over his body with the baby at his arms.

"Naomi…" the first thing that came out of the Doctor's mouth. Craig glanced at the woman who was still unconscious on the floor beside the Doctor.

"I tried waking her up, I did. She wouldn't wake up," Craig explained as the Doctor sat up. "Do you think…" Craig said and took up huge gulp, "she's, um, she's d-dead?"

The Doctor stared at Craig, his eyes alarmed and he crawled towards Naomi's body.

"'Course she's not, Craig!" The Doctor exclaimed as he checked Naomi's pulse. He could still hear the faint beating of her heart. He brushed away pieces of her hair and lightly tapped Naomi's cheek.

"Naomi," he said. Craig and the Doctor heard a faint moan. "Naomi, wake up,"

"Hmmm…" Naomi uttered. Her eyes were still closed, tightly, and she moved a bit.

"Wake up," the Doctor said, loudly. Naomi opened her eyes and stared at the two faces gazing down at her. She groaned.

"Jesus, that's the second time today," she complained standing up, brushing away invisible dusts on her clothes. "Tell me we're done here. 'Cause I want to go home now,"

"We're far from over," the Doctor said, "You could go home now, Naomi."

Naomi looked at him with a _seriously? _face. With a frown on her face, she moved towards the Doctor and brought up her index finger. Pointing it towards the Doctor's face, she said, "I'm not losing you again, bow-tie man."

Naomi then turned around and started walking away towards the exit. Craig looked at the Doctor with a confused look. The Doctor just shook his head.

"So, um, what happened?" Craig asked cradling the baby at his arms.

"I've been chipped, chapped, chopped. The cybermen. It killed George and took him back to the ship," he explained as he leaned on the wall.

"The cybermen were here? You said-"Craig started but the Doctor intervened.

"Yeah, I know what I said, okay. I say a lot of things," the Doctor said as he started to point his screwdriver everywhere.

Naomi was leaning on a wall outside the closed mall. She needed fresh air being around the Doctor makes her feel so claustrophobic. She waited for the pair to come out. As she waited, she thought about the Doctor. The bow-tie man with the little blue box. She wanted to be friends with him. Just friends, nothing more. She wanted to know everything about him, every single detail about him. The curiosity would eat her up.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, leaning her head on the wall. She finally heard the voices coming out of the mall. Pushing herself away from the wall, she crossed her arms and walked towards the two. "Where to now?" she asked.

"Back to base," Craig said then started walking towards the end of the street. Naomi looked at the Doctor, eyebrows raised. The Doctor just shrugged. Clearly not knowing about this 'base'.

Naomi was standing in the kitchen of Craig's house. The Doctor sat at the kitchen table mixing random things in the bowl. Naomi watched him weirdly as she leaned on the counter and gazed around the house.

"I'm going down the shops, we're out of milk," Craig told them as he appeared in the hallway. Naomi smiled at him and nodded. Craig faced the Doctor and said, "You know what to do if he cries," he tossed the baby monitor to the Doctor. The Doctor caught it and continued mixing. Craig walked out towards the door when the Doctor suddenly stopped mixing his eyes wide.

"No!" he shouted.

"Me neither!" Craig called back from the hallway. The Doctor looked at Naomi with a sweet smile on his face. Naomi scrunched up her eyebrows and said, "What?"

The Doctor continued smiling at her.

"What's your prob-? Oh no," she said, standing up straighter. She pointed a finger at him.

"Doesn't mean that I'm a girl I know how to control a baby!" she complained. The baby started crying and Naomi sighed.

"I'm not doing it," she stated, crossed her arms and stared at the Doctor. The Doctor glared at her and he stood up walking upstairs to the baby room.

"I hate you!" he shouted from upstairs at Naomi. She just shook her head and walked around the kitchen. The kitchen was wonderful and it felt homey with a garden outside. She looked at the table to see the little silver rat.

She picked it up and examined it. "Not so tough now, eh?" she whispered. She put it down and continued looking around when she heard a loud thump upstairs.

"God, what now?" she moaned and went upstairs. She reached the door and saw the baby in the Doctor's arms. It was an adorable sight and it made her smile a little. The Doctor was saying hushed words to the baby. She cleared her throat to get the Doctor's reaction.

"So, um, what's the loud thump?" she asked, stepping closer to the Doctor.

"Oh that was nothing," The Doctor said still looking at the baby.

"Okay…" Naomi said and walked up to them. She stood beside the Doctor looking at the baby in his arms.

"Hey," Naomi cooed. The baby gurgled and the Doctor smiled a little. Naomi looked at him and said, "What did he say?"

"He said he likes your hair," the Doctor answered. Naomi consciously touched her hair and smiled at the baby.

"Um, thanks," she awkwardly said. "Can I carry him?"

The Doctor nodded then carefully handed her the baby. He watched Naomi's smile as they reached her deep brown eyes. He gazed at Naomi's face and smiled when she laughed when Alfie started putting the tips of her hair inside his mouth.

"I didn't know you have freckles," the Doctor said. Naomi quickly covered her nose and shied away.

"Sorry, I did my best to cover them up this morning. They're annoying," Naomi explained. The Doctor shook his head.

"Don't , they're fantastic," he replied. He didn't know if that sounded like a compliment.

"Thank you?" Naomi said, unsure. Naomi turned her attention back to the baby.

"You're so adorable. I never held a baby before. Who knew they could be so heavy? Oh, Alfie, it must be fun not knowing what's out there, yeah? You're just sleeping and playing all day long. Must be fun to be a baby again," Naomi sadly said. She looked up at the ceiling to see holograms of the stars. She smiled. The Doctor also looked up and smiled. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the lamp.

Naomi saw what he did and looked up at the ceiling. It looked like the stars you would see at night with a shooting star.

"The stars are far more impressive," he said as he looked up at the ceiling too. Naomi smiled and handed the baby back to the Doctor.

"Here. I'm going to get a drink," she said and walked out of the room. She could hear the Doctor say something.

She arrived at the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. Pulling out a glass from the counter and poured some water. When she finished, she settled the glass at the table and was about to walk back upstairs when something caught her eyes. She slowly turned towards the kitchen table to see that the rat was gone.

"Oh no," she said, eyes wide. "Doctor!" She sprinted upstairs and was about to enter when she saw the Doctor carrying the baby and heading towards her.

"The rat it's gone!" she shouted at him.

"Yes, I know. It was in Alfie's room!" he replied as he ran down the stairs. Naomi followed, hearing a whirring and beeping sound behind her.

They ran for the glass doors that headed for the garden. The Doctor pushed the door open, dropping his screwdriver. Naomi didn't notice because she was busy looking behind their backs.

Naomi and the Doctor locked the door behind them. Naomi dropped to her knees and tried to catch her breath. The Doctor tried opening the door again, but it was locked. He pounded on the glass and he saw his screwdriver on the floor. The Doctor pulled out a cell phone as he started to call Craig.

"Give me the baby," Naomi said. The Doctor handed it to her and he repeatedly called Craig's number.

"Doctor?" He heard Naomi from behind.

"What?" he snapped turning to look at Naomi. Naomi pointed inside the house. He turned to see Craig getting attacked by the silver rat.

"No no no no no!" the Doctor panicked. He turned towards Naomi and said, "Stay here."

"Like I have a choice!" Naomi replied. The Doctor rubbed his hands together and ran towards the glass door. Naomi turned away as glass shattered around them. The baby started to cry. She cradled the baby and muttered sweet things to keep the baby from crying. She could hear the commotion inside. After a few seconds, she heard the Doctor call her name.

"Is it safe?" she shouted back.

"Yes. Come inside and Craig wants the baby back," the Doctor replied. Naomi walked towards the shattered entrance and saw both of them on the floor.

"Is it definitely dead?" Craig asked as he stood up.

"Inactive, yes," The Doctor replied, "Technically never been alive. It was 'playing possum' before, to take us by surprise. Bravo," he clapped.

Naomi handed Craig his child and went to the Doctor's side. The Doctor stared at Naomi and he didn't expect what she did. Naomi pulled him down to hug him. The Doctor, confused, lightly patted her back and carefully pushed her away.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I needed it and I was worried that you got hurt because of the glass door," she explained smiling at him. He smiled at her and pulled her into another hug.

Naomi was pretending to be sleep on the arm chair. Actually, she was really tired, but she didn't want to sleep yet. Also, she was tired of opening her eyes. So, here she was, pretending to be asleep on the armchair. She could hear the Doctor and Craig talking about Cybermen, spaceships, etc. all those alien things. She didn't understand any word he was saying, but she listened in when she heard the Doctor talking about tomorrow.

"Craig, very soon, I won't be here,"

What? Naomi thought.

"My time is running out. I don't mean exit doors. 'Silence will fall when the question is asked'. Don't even know what the question is or how to stop it being asked. Thing is, it's tomorrow. Can't put it off anymore. Tomorrow is the day I…"

Somehow the Doctor stopped talking. Naomi wanted to open her eyes, but she didn't want to be busted for listening in.

"I know you're awake," the Doctor said. Naomi didn't move. The Doctor then moved close to her face. She could feel the Doctor's breathing on her face. Was he going to kiss her?! This made her open her eyes. The Doctor smiled and laughed.

"Piss off," Naomi said, angrily. She sat up and looked over at Craig who fell asleep. She stood up and walked beside the Doctor who was looking at Craig and Alfie.

"Doctor?" she asked.

"Hm?" the Doctor replied turning to face her.

"What about tomorrow?"

The Doctor frowned and looked at Naomi. "It's nothing,"

"But-"

The Doctor looked at her and raised his index finger to her lips. He stared at her eyes and smiled. He then turned around and walked away from the living room, leaving a very confused Naomi.


	4. Chapter 4: Closing Time pt 3

iv.

The Doctor and Naomi left Craig's house that morning.

"Sleeping on an arm chair is the worst thing ever! Can't believe I even stayed the night!" Naomi complained as her neck and back ached.

"Safe mode," the Doctor muttered.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"Clever me," The Doctor continued, ignoring Naomi.

"If you could stop talking to yourself that would be great," Naomi said, rolling her eyes. He grinned at her and patted the silver rat.

"Come alone, Bitey." As he started to walk towards the street.

"Bitey?" Naomi whispered and followed the Doctor.

"I'm in the same mall wearing the same clothes! I haven't even showered yet!" she said to the Doctor who wasn't even paying attention. He was busy pointing his screwdriver everywhere.

"Don't be a girl no one's even here yet!" the Doctor replied to her. Naomi looked offended, but the Doctor didn't see that. Naomi then stayed quiet.

"Morning!" a cheery voice said from behind them.

"Morning," Naomi mumbled back.

"Teleport's still fused," the Doctor stared, walking beside Val leaving Naomi standing by her own.

"They didn't repair it. So the Cybermen last night, how did it go down here, how did it get out? And why…why am I asking you?" he looked at Val.

Naomi followed behind him.

"You found the silver rat!" Val said.

"But where are the silver men?" he wondered. He looked at Naomi who hadn't said anything. Naomi wasn't looking at both of them. Her eyes were looking at the clothes and everything. He could always feel when Naomi was looking at him, but he didn't feel like she was watching him and it made him feel a bit sad.

The Doctor and Naomi arrived at the same dressing room where _it _happened and it made her turn red a bit. The Doctor then started talking again, "Secondary teleport? No, there is no other teleport, they must have had a backup system, and something complicated something powerful, something shielded. Something like…" he trailed off as he arrived in front of the last dressing room.

"Like?" Naomi said.

"A door," he finished as he walked inside the dressing room. "A door, yes, but where?"

Naomi entered and leaned on the wall. Watching as the Doctor shuffled around as he looked for 'a door'. Then the Doctor's gaze turned towards the mirror.

"A disillium-bonded steel door disguised as a wall!" the Doctor said excitedly as he faced the mirror.

"A what?" Naomi asked as she pushed away from the wall and walked beside the Doctor and faced the mirror as well.

"That's cheating!" he exclaimed, ignoring Naomi once again. Naomi sighed and walked back to where she was leaning and leaned again. She watched the Doctor soniced the mirror and it swung open to reveal a dark tunnel. Naomi stared at it her eyes wide.

"So…it doesn't teleport down. It climbed up," the Doctor explained. He turned around to face Naomi. Naomi looked at him and said, "What?"

"Ladies first," he said, smirking.

"You think I'll do down that dark tunnel especially with you?!" Naomi snapped at him.

"What's wrong with me?" The Doctor replied.

"Everything!" she answered.

"Well, that's not nice. Suit yourself then," with that he climbed down into the tunnel. Naomi stood in front of the tunnel. She closed her eyes and muttered to no one.

"Go down in the dark alone or stay here and go home? Naomi Brown followed a man she barely knows down a dark tunnel. That should be my epitaph," She inhaled deeply and went down the tunnel.

She could see the Doctor's shadows and she sighed in relief quickly walking towards him. The Doctor stopped and stared at the ship in front of him.

"Doctor? Where-? Woah," Naomi didn't get to finish what she said as she stared at the infrastructure. "What. Is. That," she looked at the Doctor for an explanation, but, once again, she was ignored.

They walked inside the ship. Naomi was scared as hell. The Doctor was pointing his screwdriver everywhere again. They arrived at a room where Naomi saw the one that attacked her in the basement.

"Doctor! It's a robot!" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Cybermen. Not robots," The Doctor replied still staring at it. "Well, well. You've been very busy,"

Naomi stepped closer to one of the cybermen and stared at its face. She raised a fist and knocked on its head. She spun around when she heard a robotic voice behind them.

"You have come to us," it said. Naomi's jaw dropped and looked at the Doctor who was looking at the cyberman.

"Doctor, it just talked," she commented.

"Yeah. It does that," the Doctor said who was crouched down on the floor, "Took me awhile getting old, lots on my mind." The Doctor stood up and looked around.

"Let's see, this ship crashed here centuries ago, no survivors, but the systems are dormant waiting for power, you start crewing up the ship as best as you can, not enough power, not enough parts,"

"Centuries ago? What?" Naomi asked really confused and scared. The Doctor grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"When we are ready we will emerge. We will convert this planet Cyber-Form," the Cyberman said.

"Cover what?" Naomi asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked at Naomi.

"It's best to stop with the questions,"

She opened her mouth, but the Doctor did the 'shh' thing. Naomi opened her mouth but no sound came out. She huffed and glared at the Doctor.

"What, the six of you?" The Doctor said, a frown on his face.

"You know that is enough. You know us. You're the Doctor,"

"Correct. And the Doctor always gives you a choice. Deactivate yourself, or I deactivate you," he pointed his screwdriver at the Cyberman who stepped back. Naomi tugged his wrist as she bobbed her head towards another Cyberman.

The other Cyberman grabbed Naomi by the arm and pulled her away from the Doctor.

"Naomi!" he shouted for her. Naomi didn't say anything because the 'shh' thing wasn't fading away. All she could do was flail around. A cyberman then held his arms behind his back which made him drop the silver rat.

"He must be the new leader," the cyberman said.

"No," the other one replied, "They are not like us. Brain and binary vascular system incompatible. They will be discarded other body parts may be use,"

Craig burst into the room and Naomi never been so happy that she wanted to jump up and down and hugged Craig, but she couldn't because the robot had a tight grip on her arm.

"Oi! Cybermen! Get off my planet or I activate this," Craig threatened.

"Craig, stop this, get out!" The Doctor shouted. Naomi tried to escaped but the grip tightened that she moaned in pain.

"It's like you said, Doctor, got to believe you can do it!" Craig exclaimed.

"You located us?" a cyberman said and walked towards Craig.

"Teleport in the lift, bit rubbish. That little cybermat never stood a chance. See what you're dealing with?"

"You are compatible. You are intelligent," The cyberman then zapped Craig who fell on the floor and dropped the scanner on the ground. They grabbed Craig and pulled him forward.

"No! I'm not intelligent! You don't want me!" Craig shouted.

"Do not fear. We will take your fear from you. You will be like us. You will be more than us,"

Craig looked really scared and Naomi was scared for the guy. "No no no no!"

"Doctor!" Craig shouted, desperation evident in his voice. "Do something please!"

Naomi closed her eyes as she saw Craig hanging on a cyberman suit. She closed her eyes and blocked the sounds around her. She didn't want to cry, not here, not in front of everyone. But a traitor tear fell off her cheek. She could hear Craig's panicked voice, the Doctor frantically talking and the Cybermen's robotic voices filling the room.

"Stop…" she whispered to no one. She could talk again!

And then she heard a baby crying.

"What?" her head perked up at the sound. "Alfie! Oh no,"

The Doctor seemed to hear it to and said, "Think of Alfie! Don't let them take it all away!"

"Make it stop!" Craig screamed out.

Naomi then closed her eyes and tried blocking out the sounds.

"Alfie!" the Doctor shouted once more.

"Emotions eradicated, conversion complete," Naomi heard one of the cyberman said.

She slowly looked up and saw Craig, not moving. But she saw the twitched of his hand.

"Alert: Emotional subsystems rebooting. This is impossible,"

The Doctor grinned happily. "He can hear him! He can hear Alfie!"

A flash of hope filled Naomi's eyes.

"Alfie! I'm coming for you!" She heard Craig cry out. The cyberman holding her shoved her away and made its way to the Doctor. Naomi fell on the floor and grabbed her arm. She rolled up her sleeve and saw a bruise starting to form. She winced.

"Naomi! We need to get out of here!" she heard the Doctor said.

She cupped her arm and quickly stood up following him and Craig. All three of them ran towards the door and into a platform. The Doctor pointed his sonic at a computer and they teleported to a lift.

The lift's doors open and all three of them came out.

"How did you get in there?" Val said. She was carrying the baby.

"Alfie!" Craig said as he made his way towards his child.

Naomi was still clutching her arm. She kept looking at it. The Doctor looked at her and he followed her gaze which was her arm.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked, concerned as he walked towards Naomi. She quickly rolled down her sleeve and looked at him, "I'm fine," she said and walked towards Craig and Alfie.

Naomi wasn't really listening to anyone when they were talking she was thinking about what just happened and the not-so-normal things that happened awhile ago. Who knew there was such thing as a spaceship and robots?

"Naomi?" she heard Craig said beside her.

"Hm?" she replied looking at him.

"Doctor's gone,"

"What?!" she snapped and looked around to see that he was really gone. No goodbyes. It would be another 3 months or years, maybe, for her to see him again.

The Doctor walked down the sidewalk after visiting Craig one last time. He was depressed when he didn't find Naomi there. He hadn't seen her since. He sighed and continued walking towards his TARDIS.

"Well, then, old girl. One last trip, eh?" he whispered to the TARDIS. He glanced at the kids who stopped playing to look at the strange man in a cowboy hat. He smiled and walked towards them. "Hey, I'm the Doctor. I was here to help and you are very, very welcome," he said, sadly and tipped his hat at them.

Naomi sat at the bench where she waited for Tyler three months ago. She was wearing shorts and a simple tank top. Her camera at her hand. She sighed deeply as she took a shot of a couple holding hands. She put down her camera and stared at the distance.

"Oh, Doctor," she whispered. She closed her eyes and felt the bitter wind nipped at her skin. She listened to the birds and the chattering of the children. She heard a particular sound that she heard three months ago. Her eyes shot open and she stood up quickly and ran towards the sound. She stopped when she saw the Doctor, wearing a cowboy hat, leaning on the door of his little blue box. The little blue box in its same position between the tree and the bench.

"Doctor!" she shouted to him. The Doctor looked up and saw Naomi. He waved and she waved back. She grinned ran towards the Doctor's open arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. The Doctor lifted her up and turned around. Naomi giggled and hugged him tightly. After a few minutes, they pulled away with big smiles on their faces.

"I thought I was never going to see you again!" Naomi said.

"Well, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye," the Doctor replied. He cupped her cheek and let his thumb rubbed the surface.

"You owe me a talk, bow-tie, I have questions," Naomi demanded and pulled away from his grasp. She sat at the bench beside the TARDIS. She crossed her legs and tapped the seat next to her.

"Come on! Sit," she ordered. The Doctor laughed and sat down beside her.

"So, where are you going now?" Naomi started, her arms crossed. The Doctor looked at her and smiled.

"It's complicated,"

"Is it always like this?"

"Dangerous? Yes. Random aliens? Yes. Do I like it? It's my life," the Doctor replied.

"When you arrived here for the first time, who were the people with you?" Naomi asked as she remembered the Scottish girl and the brown haired guy.

"Friends," the Doctor simply said. Naomi looked at him then back at the view.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" she asked. She really wanted to know. The Doctor sighed and frowned. He stood up and walked towards his TARDIS. Naomi also stood up.

"You can't leave now without answering my questions?"

The Doctor was rubbing his hand over the TARDIS.

"Oh yes I can. I can leave now and never return. 'Cause that's what I always do I leave people behind for a reason,"

"Never return?" Naomi said, her gaze softened and she backed away a little.

"Of course not!" The Doctor exclaimed then turned around to face Naomi. He held her face on his hands and stared at her brown eyes.

"I will always return. I do. Just like I said, Naomi Brown, there's always a next time," he whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

Naomi pulled away and smiled. He returned the smile.

"I was wondering if we could take a picture together." The Doctor grinned and laughed a little.

"Of course, Brown," he said. Naomi smiled and lifted her Polaroid camera. There was a little mirror on the side of the lens for her to be able to see if they both fitted perfectly. She was about to take a picture when the Doctor said, "Wait!" and then straightened his bow tie. She rolled her eyes.

"Ready?" The Doctor nodded they both smiled and _click! _Out came the film.

"Oh that is brilliant!" The Doctor commented as he saw the picture. "Another one!"

Naomi laughed and nodded. They took about five shots in random poses. There was one where they were plainly smiling, him kissing her cheek and the Doctor staring at Naomi as she smiled.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said. They stood in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled and tipped his hat at her. She laughed.

"See you later, Naomi Brown," he said and kissed her forehead one last time. He pushed the TARDIS door open.

"Doctor!" Naomi said behind him. He smiled and turned around.

"Yes?"

"What's in there, Doctor?"

"That's for another time, Naomi Brown," with that he entered the TARDIS.

Naomi looked at the box and she heard the familiar sounds the little blue box made. This time she would see how it disappears all of a sudden. Her eyes and jaw were wide open as she saw the box disappear little by little. When it was absolutely faded away, she cautiously stepped forward and touched the place where it used to be. She stepped in the middle and shook her head.

"Oh, Doctor, you owe me another talk,"

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter up! The next chapter would be an original one. Hope you like this chapter! I'm trying to make this a realistic story so the Doctor doesn't really fall in love that quickly. There would be no changes in the plot. The Doctor would still be married with River Song. So how about Naomi? Hmm... Spoilers ;) _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who except for Naomi and Tyler. _


	5. Chapter 5: The Brown Family

v.

"Mum, what are you doing? You're burning down my kitchen!" Naomi fumed. She was in her room when she heard the fire alarm in the kitchen made the deafening beep. She stepped foot into the kitchen and stepped back almost immediately. She coughed out and swatted away the dark fumes the oven emitted. Squinting, she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Mum, are you there?" she shouted through the hazy mess. She heard a wheezing near the fridge and she saw her mom's crouched position in front of the oven. She stood beside her mother, coughing.

"You know you can't cook! That's dad's job! He's a bloody chef, mum!" she muttered angrily at her mother as Naomi helped her mother with the oven.

"Doesn't mean I can't try, sweetie," her mother said, hands on her hips. Naomi rolled her eyes and stepped away from the oven.

"Just...fix this, mum," she said, exasperated. She walked out of the kitchen and entered her small living room. Her dad sat at the couch flipping through channels in the telly.

"Control your wife, dad," Naomi said as she walked past her father. She rubbed her temples, frustrated at her mom and dad.

"Oi! That's your mother, Naomi!" her dad called back.

"Whatever," she whispered to no one. She walked back to her bedroom. She turned the knob to see it locked. She narrowed her eyes and wiggled the knob.

"What the hell? I don't lock my bedroom," she whispered. She heard faint music inside her room. Confused, she leaned her ear on the door and heard footsteps. Her eyes widened and she banged on her door.

"Oh no! No no no no!" she repeatedly said. She continued banging on the door. "Thomas! Open up!"

She leaned her ear on the door once more and heard shuffling of feet. She also heard drawers being opened.

"Not my box, you bloody idiot!" She banged on the door, again, shouting her twin's name over and over again. She heard laughter and then her door opened. In front of her was her twin, Thomas. Same colored her, same dark brown eyes, same height and probably same attitude.

Thomas smirked while Naomi glared at him.

"So, twin, tell me. Who's the Doctor?"

_**5 hours ago…**_

Naomi sat on her bed with a box in front of her. It was the box where she put all her pictures. She smiled as she saw the Polaroid pictures she took with the Doctor about a week ago. She didn't know when they will see again, but she couldn't wait. Her hands hovered above the pictures of the Doctor and her. She removed the rubber band holding the pictures in place and, for the thousand time, she looked at it again.

She grabbed a marker from her bedside table and labeled the some of the pictures. In one photo, she labeled it as _The Doctor and I _and the other she wrote _Fist adventure with the Doctor. _This was her way of remembering things. After writing it down, she returned the rubber band on the pictures and gently stowed it away in the box. Lifting the box, she stood up and crouched on the floor. She pushed the box to its place under her table.

It was a Thursday morning and she didn't have anything better to do than walk around her flat. Her hair was a tangled everywhere and she was just wearing an oversized shirt that her dad previously owned. It fell down on her mid thighs and she only had her underwear underneath. She walked to her kitchen and opened her fridge. Her eyes brightened in delight when she saw a tub of ice cream.

She grabbed the ice cream and got some spoon. She opened the lid and scooped up a huge amount of ice cream. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Man, this is good stuff,

After a few minutes of eating, her phone rang. She groaned and walked towards her telephone. Picking it up, she muffled a 'hello?'

"Naomi!" she heard a silvery voice in the other end. _Don't tell me it's them, _Naomi thought.

"Mum?" she squeaked out.

"I hope you don't mind us visiting you there at your flat, but I decided, actually your father did, that we should have a family bonding today!"

"Today?" Naomi said.

"Yeah, today. Will be there in about thirty minutes. Bye-bye!" Then the phone went click.

Naomi, wide eyed, turned around and looked at her flat. The living room was a mess, books and magazines strewn everywhere. Her kitchen sink filled with dirty dishes. For a girl that lives on her own, she doesn't do chores.

"Yeah…thirty minutes," she gulped and quickly returned the phone on its place.

_**Now…**_

She did manage to clean her flat a bit and washed some of the plates. She also managed to change her clothes, just a simple short and shirt. Now that her family was in her life again, things will get a bit complicated. It wasn't that she hated her family, she wasn't abused or anything her parents treated her well. It's just that Naomi wanted her own independence after graduating Uni. She needed to see the world around her. Her parents disagreed at first but, eventually, let her go. And this was how Naomi got her own flat.

Crossing her arms, Naomi looked at his brother in a confused impression. She pretended that she didn't know any 'Doctor'.

"What 'Doctor'?" she asked, bemused. Thomas rolled his eyes and shoved the picture towards Naomi's face.

"You seem to be pretty close," Thomas commented.

Naomi pulled back a little to look at the picture he was holding. It was the Doctor kissing her cheek. She cleared her throat and looked at his brother, unfazed.

"So, what if we're pretty close?"

Thomas grimaced and said, "Ew! My twin is shagging someone!"

He pushed himself off the wall and walked inside Naomi's room. Naomi followed behind him. Naomi snatched the photo off his hand and quickly returned it in the box. Thomas flopped on Naomi's bed and put his arms behind his neck.

"Look, twin, I'm not judging you," Thomas started. Naomi raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe a little," Thomas stated. Naomi scoffed and threw a nearby pillow at him. She jumped on her bed and sat beside her twin. She stretched her legs and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, what made you visit?" Naomi asked.

Thomas laid his head on top of Naomi's and sighed.

"I actually didn't want to go, but mum and dad insisted that we should visit you," Thomas explained.

Naomi nodded. Silence fell between them. Naomi closed her eyes. She missed her twin even though she hated his guts. It's been awhile since they really talked. Properly talked. She liked this little twin moment with him. She smiled and breathed in she heard Thomas doing the same. Savoring the moment with her twin. The silence was ruined when they heard a loud crash from her living room. Naomi snapped her eyes open and sat up.

"Seriously?!" she exclaimed and looked back at his twin who only shrugged. She gently punched his stomach and stood up. She made her way to the living room.

"What's happening?" she shouted as she went down the stairs. She paused when she saw that her lamp fell on the ground. She groaned and looked at her parents' who wasn't looking guilty. Her mum only smiled and her dad shrugged. They were both at the door having a hushed conversation. Naomi, however, fixed the lamp back to its place. She didn't dare ask how the lamp fell.

"Naomi! Call your twin we're going out!" She heard her dad call out. She sighed and went to her bedroom. Her door was ajar and she popped her head in. Her twin was lying down on the bed with his arms covering his face.

"Hey, Thomas! Dad wants us. Says we're going somewhere," she said. Thomas lifted his arm and groaned. He looked at her with a bored expression.

"It's going to be one of those boring restaurants in the corner," Thomas objected. Naomi scoffed and went to hover over his twin. She yanked his arm away from his face and tugged his arm towards the door.

"Come on!"

Thomas didn't budge. She kept pulling until Thomas fell on the floor with a thud. She heard a groan as she turned away. She opened her closet and grabbed her grey sweater, she put in over her shirt. She was wearing her overused white converse. She tied her hair into a messy bun. Making her way in front of the mirror, she gave one last over look and left her twin who was slowly standing up.

"Okay! I'm ready!" she shouted, frivolously.

* * *

Naomi picked at her food, uninterested. She looked at her right to see her brother slowly dozing off. Looking up, she saw her parents laughing with each other as they talked about memories from before. She sighed and leaned back on her chair. Her twin was right. Her parents took her in a boring restaurant just around the corner. She didn't even know this restaurant existed. The restaurant's songs were old country songs. Sometimes she heard the same song being played twice.

She looked around and noticed that most of the customers were old married couples. Even the waiters, that were supposed to be hot according to some stories, were old.

She crossed her arms and looked out the huge glass window. She was staring at one particular spot. Naomi wondered if the little blue box would appear there and the Doctor would wave at her and whisk her away from her dreary life.

She shifted her gaze to a man leaning outside a wall just across the restaurant. She couldn't see the face of the man, but she could see the familiar bow tie and brown tweed jacket. She blinked many times to see if it was the Doctor. Turning away, she nudged her twin, hard.

"Hey, it's the Doctor!" she whispered angrily to him.

"Doctor who?" her twin muttered, his eyes slowly opening.

Naomi smiled and grabbed his twin's chin. She turned it towards the man leaning on the wall.

"He's there!" Naomi whispered.

"Where? There's no one there!" Thomas exclaimed. He yanked his twin's hands from his chin and looked at her confused.

"What?" Naomi asked, baffled. Naomi quickly turned her head back at the man…who was supposed to be there.

"But, I saw…the Doctor," Naomi muttered under her breath.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" she heard her mum's silvery voice. Still staring at the same spot, she slowly turned her head towards her mother and nodded.

"Yeah…absolutely fine," she faked a smile and sipped on her drink.

* * *

"You're staying over?!" Naomi screamed in front of her parents. After their little 'family bonding' in the restaurant, Naomi was depressed about the whole 'I-really-saw-the-Doctor' thing when they drove away from the restaurant she laid her head on the car window and looked above. Upon arriving Naomi's flat, she expected her parent's to just say goodbye to her and they will drive away to leave her alone in her own bubble. But, no! They surprised her by sleeping at her flat.

"This house only has one room! Where will you even sleep?!" Naomi screeched at them.

Thomas, who sat on the couch, rolled his eyes at Naomi. Typical twin attitude, stubborn as always.

"Now, now, sweetie. We came prepared," her dad said, twinkles in his eyes.

Naomi groaned and stomped her feet on the ground. She knew she was acting like a five-year-old, but she really wanted to be alone. She planned on crying tonight because of awhile ago when she hallucinated about the Doctor. She crossed her arms and pointed at Thomas.

"Where will Thomas sleep?" Naomi asked, fuming. Her mum smiled and said, "In your room, of course! We're giving you a little twin time just like before."

"Twin time?!" Naomi breathed out. She looked at Thomas and gave him a look that said _did you know about this? _

Thomas shook his head. Naomi turned to her parents and crossed her arms.

"His staying on the floor,"

"Don't you worry we all have our sleeping bags ready at the car. Your mother and I would fit on the living room floor," her father told her, gently.

Naomi sighed heavily and gave up. She raised her hands and said, "Fine! Just one night and you're out," With that she walked away towards her bedroom.

She lay at her bed and looked out the window. The sky turned dark and she could see the stars and the moon blending perfectly in the night. She smiled and put her arm behind her neck. She closed her eyes and recalled her previous adventure with the Doctor. Fighting cybermen, meeting good old Craig and Alfie, her little moment with the Doctor it was wonderful and it felt surreal. She was never sure if that has been a dream, but she knew it wasn't. She had proof, the pictures. It was real, the memory was real. She snapped out of her reverie when she heard her door creaked open.

She looked at her door and saw her twin entering with a sleeping bag on his hand.

"Hey," she whispered out to him.

"Hello," Thomas replied. Naomi noticed that he was just in his boxer's and wearing a black shirt. After her brother finished fixing his make shift bed, Naomi turned to look at him.

"Thomas," she started.

Thomas looked at her twin confused.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to…hang out tomorrow? Just us twins without the annoying parents," Naomi said to him.

Thomas lay on his back and looked at Naomi.

"Ha, no," Thomas replied, dragging out the 'o'. He shifted his position and turned away from Naomi. Naomi frowned and threw a pillow at his back.

"Come on!" Naomi shouted at him.

"I'm older than you, Naomi," Thomas countered.

"Yeah, by three minutes as you keep reminding as all," she replied. When she didn't receive a reply, she turned away from him and looked back at the window again. She smiled again and gazed upon the stars.

"Goodnight, Doctor," she whispered silently. She closed her eyes with the Doctor on her mind. Hopefully, she would see the Doctor again.

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter up and ready! No Doctor/Naomi fluff this time, sorry! I just really wanted to make this story as realistic as possible. This chapter is an original chapter about Naomi's family. I wanted you to get to know her better when she's around with her family. Btw, I would really appreciate if you leave a review for me to know what you people actually think about my story. Is it rubbish, waste of time, or boring? Feel free to say anything you like :) _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who except for Naomi Brown, Tyler Woodland, Thomas Brown, and Mr. and Mrs. Brown. _


	6. Chapter 6: Pond Life

vi.

(_follows the mini-episode: Pond Life)_

The Doctor leaned his back on the TARDIS console. He crossed his arms and stared at the floor. His face had a hard expression. He still couldn't get over about what just happened. His fake death in Utah, Lake Silencio, marrying River Song, time stopping at 5:02 pm and then the Silence. He was thankful for the Teselecta for helping him with his death. However, he was more focused with his wedding with River Song.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead and temple. It's not that he hated River; he just thought that the marriage was a bit…sudden. Well, he didn't really have a choice. He was going to marry River someday, even though he didn't really want to marry her. He was befuddled and frustrated. Good thing there was no wedding ring. He did love River because she's clever and she challenges him in ways that his companions couldn't, but he wasn't up for marrying her. But he did, why did he marry her?

"Ugh. My head," the Doctor groaned and continued rubbing his forehead. He should stop thinking about this. He married River and that is final. He sighed. His thoughts we're going back to the reddish brown haired girl he met twice.

What will he tell her when they meet again? Go up to her and say 'I'm married.' The Doctor rolled his eyes at this thought. It was either Naomi would congratulate him or slap him, but why would Naomi slap the Doctor. He knew that Naomi wasn't interested in him.

"Okay. Enough with thinking," he muttered and pushed away from the console. He turned to face the console and he pressed buttons and pulled random levers. The sound of the TARDIS echoed through the walls and he was off.

"Where to now?" he whispered as he stared as his monitor.

* * *

Strobe lights dominated the room. A fog machine littered the floor with mist and the deafening music filled Naomi's ear. Naomi sat at a large booth alone. She rubbed the sole of her feet. She had been dancing since the moment she arrived at the club. She looked at the dance floor to see Tyler and Ashley dancing. She smiled and shook her head when she saw Tyler's hilarious moves. Naomi knew Tyler couldn't dance, but she thinks that Tyler must be drunk by now.

The party was for Ashley's pre-birthday party this weekend. Ashley was an adorable, short-haired brunette. Naomi was a bit taller than her and this scared her for a moment because Ashley was two years older than her. Naomi was 23.

Naomi hasn't really met the girl until now. When she arrived the party, Tyler introduced them together and they had a lovely conversation. Naomi asked why she was having a pre-birthday party celebration. Ashley laughed and explained. Since her birthday was going to be a huge birthday party, there were a lot of people her parent's invited. This pre-party was her way of knowing the people who her parent's invited. Naomi nodded and they continued talking. She told Ashley some embarrassing stories of Tyler and, in return, Ashley talked about how Tyler was treating her.

"Naomi!" she heard Tyler shouted from across the dance floor. She looked at him and waved him over. Tyler stumbled through the crowded place towards Naomi. Tyler had his arm wrapped around Ashley's shoulders. Naomi noticed that Tyler was really drunk.

"Want to do some shots?!" Tyler shouted over the music. Naomi raised her eyebrows at him and looked at Ashley. Naomi hadn't really drunk anything when they arrived. She wanted to be sober until the night ends.

"How many did he drink?!" She asked Ashley. Ashley shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know!" Ashley replied. Naomi returned her gaze at Tyler and declined his offer. Tyler frowned.

"Live a little, Naomi! You've been cooped up in your flat! It's time you see the real world and do it for my Ashley!" Tyler said and kissed Ashley's temple, who blushed.

Naomi hesitated and looked at Ashley. Ashley smiled at her and said, "Tyler's right, Naomi. Come on, let me show you how to party," she winked at her and motioned her head towards the bar.

Naomi sighed then nodded. She grabbed her black high heels on the table and placed them back on her feet. She pulled her short red dress down a bit.

"Fine. Let's go," she agreed. She followed Tyler and Ashley towards the bar. When they arrived, Tyler waved for a bartender. Ashley saw that Naomi was nervous. She nudged her arm.

"Hey, don't worry. It's going to be fun. You know what; let me tell you something. Whenever I drink, I put tally marks on my arm. It's for me to remind myself in the morning on how many I drank," Ashley whispered the last sentence to her. Ashley showed Naomi her arm. Naomi looked down to see that she had four lines.

Naomi smirked at her. "You are brilliant, Ash, I like you."

Ashley titled her head back and laughed. "I try, Brown,"

Tyler returned with the shots at his hands. "Who'd ready to party?!"

All three of them whooped and grabbed for their glasses. They clanked their glass and drank the drink down. Naomi grimaced at the strong, bitter taste of the drink. She reached for her eyeliner on a small pocket on her dress. She wrote down a small line on her arm. She saw Ashley doing the same.

"Another!" they heard Tyler shout as he waved for the bartender again. Naomi laughed and said to Ashley, "This is going to be a long night,"

* * *

"We have a rule about the bedroom!" Rory snapped at the Doctor who just barged in without permission. Amy was lying down beside him. They were sleeping when they heard their bedroom door open with a loud bang.

"This planet is safe right now and we have to solve this before it's too late. Get your clothes on! If we move fast enough we'll at least stand a chance…and you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" the Doctor asked them, his hands on his hips as he looked at Amy and Rory's confused expressions.

"Nope," Amy and Rory said in unison.

"Oh hell me! The regulator again! Too early! Wrong point as you were!" the Doctor shouted as he exited their bedroom.

"Doctor! You can't just go like that. What's happening? Don't we need to know?" Amy called back to him.

The Doctor's entered their room again.

"Popped up in the wrong order. Easy mistake to make. Nothing to alarm you. Forget I was ever here. I'll be back soon enough. Everything's fine. Pretty much. Don't worry about the future. The future is really, really…safe. Sleep well," he whispered the last line as he closed the bedroom door.

Amy and Rory lay at their bed staring at the ceiling. They could hear the sound of TARDIS as it disappears.

"I hate it when he does that," Rory complained.

_**JUNE **_

Rory wrapped the rope of his black robe as he made his way towards the bathroom. He opened the door and shouted 'Woah!' then quickly went out, closing the door behind him with wide eyes. He rubbed his face and entered the bathroom again to take a good look of the alien sitting on their toilet.

Amy came out of the hallway and looked at Rory with a confused expression. Rory immediately put his hand on the bathroom door.

"Out of the way, Mr. Pond," Amy said to Rory. Rory didn't move and shook his head.

"Why not?" Amy snapped. Rory just shook his head again and he opened the door. Amy looked and inside and stumbled back with a shocked expression. Amy and Rory looked at the Ood.

"May I be of any assistance?" the Ood said to them.

"Ood on the loo," Rory muttered under his breath.

"Yeah," Amy replied.

_**JULY**_

"Ood! Yes, I thought he just got into a walk in the TARDIS must've wandered off when I popped in the other night if it was the other night. Anyway, I hope he's not being a nuisance, is he?" the Doctor said. He sat at the hanging chair under the TARDIS working on the cables as he talked trough the phone.

The Ood packed lunch for Amy and Rory, fixed their bed, cleaned the windows, did the laundry and made them food.

Amy and Rory were both seating across the table with the coffee raised, made by the ood.

"I feel so guilty," he whispered to Amy.

"Just eat your breakfast," Amy sternly said to him. They both sipped the coffee and turned towards the Ood who stood at the end of the table waiting to be ordered.

They both smiled and said, "Mmmm…"

* * *

Naomi buzzed with excitement. Her whole body was pumping adrenaline. She danced at the dance floor with Ashley or some chick she doesn't know. Her eyes were closed and she thumped her head with the beat. She could feel the bodies of other people bumping into her. Naomi didn't really know what was happening; she was busy living her life. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her vision was blurry and she stumbled a little when a body collided with hers. She bumped into the person in front of her and her head pounded.

"Woah," she slurred and stumbled backwards, but the person grabbed her arms.

"Easy there, tiger," the person said. It was a hoarse voice, presumably a man. She looked up and gave a lazy smile. She couldn't see the man's face it was blurry and distorted. She squinted to see what he looked like. She raised her hand and touched the man's hair. She smiled and she imagined it was the Doctor.

"I've been waiting for you! It's been a week. You owe me another talk, Doctor," she slurred to the man.

"Doctor? I'm no doctor, love," she heard the man say. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. The man was still holding her. She pushed away from the man and pointed a finger at him.

"Who are you then if you're not the Doctor?"

"I'm Luke,"

* * *

"I popped around, but you were out which is fine. Everything's alright, isn't it? With you two? 'Course it is. Ponds always fine just…just worrying unnecessarily. Anyway, just call me if you need me, okay. Toodle Pip," the Doctor said, sadly. He looked down at the phone and reached for his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the phone and his message was deleted.

The Doctor then entered his TARDIS. He looked depressed. He hadn't seen the Ponds lately and he missed them, besides the Ponds he had another person who was near. He smiled and pushed buttons and pulled levers.

It was time to visit Naomi Brown.

* * *

"_Hello! You've reached Naomi Brown. Anyway, I'm not at home at the moment. Just leave a message after the beep!" _

**beep**

"Naomi, it's your mother. Pick up your phone. I just wanted to know if you're okay? You haven't called us after we left your flat. I told you to call us. Are you okay? You were a bit saw when we left. Do you want us to come back? Call me back, sweetie."

**beep**

"Naomi! Hey, it's Ashley! How are you coping with your hangover? You had a lot of drinks last night, it is better if you look at your arm. Don't scream, okay! By the way, hang out soon, yeah?"

**beep**

"It's Tyler. Naomi, are you alright? Ashley told me about how many you drank and, damn girl, I'm impressed. I think you broke the world record. Also, there's this guy who keeps asking me where you live. His name was Luke, I think. According to Ashley, Luke is her cousin. Father side. I think he's a creeper. Anyway, take care of yourself."

**beep**

Naomi groaned. Her head was killing her. She felt like she was dead. Her body was covered with some mud. Her left arm and leg dangled on the edge of her bed. She didn't know how she managed to get home. She was still wearing her clothes from last night. She tried opened her eyes and squinted to look at her alarm clock on her bedside table.

_2:00 pm_

She groaned and closed her eyes tightly. She could taste her mouth and she felt like vomiting again. She smelled like death her hair was in knots. She tried sitting up only to fall back down again. She could hear the voicemails from her living room. Mostly she could hear her mom's voice telling her to answer her phone.

"Ow," she moaned out. She stood up again and stumbled back a bit. She made her way towards her bathroom to clean herself. A long, warm bath under the shower.

She leaned on the door frame for support as she unzipped her dress from behind. She stepped under the shower and sighed in pleasure.

* * *

The TARDIS landed on the same position on the park between the tree and the bench. He opened the door and breathed in the fresh air outside. He sat down on the bench and looked at the people walking by. He didn't know if Naomi would be here, but he still waited. Thirty minutes passed and he was still in the same position on the bench. He sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them again to see a familiar person. He leaned forward and squinted. It was that guy who was always with Naomi, Tyler.

The Doctor stood up and straightened his bow tie. He walked towards Tyler who was with a short, brunette girl. Tyler and Ashley were cuddled together. They were talking and looking at the view before them. They were interrupted by a stranger with a bow tie. Tyler quickly pulled Ashley behind him.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor waved at them.

Tyler and Ashley didn't say anything and just looked at the man strangely.

"Tyler, right?" the Doctor said and pointed at Tyler. Tyler tensed and asked, "How'd you know my name?"

The Doctor ignored his question. "Tyler, I want you to call Naomi for me. Tell her that the Doctor is waiting for her at the park," he said to Tyler with a smile. The Doctor patted his arm and walked away.

"Who the hell was that?" Ashley said beside Tyler.

"I don't know, but we should definitely tell Naomi," Tyler said looking at the Doctor's walking figure.

Tyler pulled his phone out and he was greeted by Naomi's voicemail.

"Naomi, it's Tyler again. We met this strange guy at the park asking for you. He says that he's the Doctor and he's here at the park. Who is he, Naomi? Anyway, come here quickly."

* * *

"_Naomi, it's Tyler again. We met this strange guy at the park asking for you. He says that he's the Doctor and he's here at the park. Who is he, Naomi? Anyway, come here quickly." _

Naomi opened her eyes wide. She had her towel on her when she heard Tyler's voicemail. The Doctor was here and he was waiting for her! She ran back to her room and opened her closet. She pulled out shorts and a tank top. She pulled out her converse and sprinted towards her front door.

She practically ran to the park and she was breathing hard when she arrived. She stopped and bended over to catch her breath. She looked everywhere to find the little blue box. She grinned when she saw it at the same place. She breathed in heavily and continued to run.

She paused when she saw the Doctor sat on the bench beside his blue box. He didn't see her yet he was looking at the people walking. She smiled and walked towards the bench.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," she smirked as she saw the Doctor looked up at her. The Doctor grinned and stood up to hug her. Naomi hugged him back tightly.

"I'm so glad you're back," she murmured on his chest. She heard the Doctor laughed a little and she felt a kiss upon her head.

"I always come back,"

They pulled away and sat down at the bench. It was like a déjà vu. They were there sitting on the same bench.

"How are you? You look a bit tired," the Doctor asked, concerned. He could see her eyes had a dark shadow over them.

Her head still hurt a bit from the massive partying last night, but she was feeling better after that long shower.

"Oh, you know, been partying while you were away," Naomi said with a smile.

"Since when do you party, Brown?" the Doctor teased. He smiled at Naomi. Naomi shied away and rubbed her arm, the one covered with faded tally marks. The Doctor looked at her arms and panicked. He stood up quickly and examined the area. Naomi scrunched her face in confusion as the Doctor looked around.

"What are you doing?" Naomi hissed at him. People at the park gave him strange looks.

"The Silence," the Doctor simply said.

"What Silence, Doctor?" Naomi asked.

"Why do you have those tally marks? The Silence must have been here," the Doctor looked at Naomi waiting for a reply. "Of course, you don't remember that's what the Silence do. They make you forget,"

Naomi raised her eyebrows and looked at her faded tally marks. It didn't really got removed when she took a bath and, yes, she got shocked when she saw she had fifteen lines drawn upon her arm and someone's number. The number confused her a bit and she scrubbed it away, but it was still there.

She raised her arms at the Doctor and explained, "These are the number of drinks I drank last night,"

The Doctor stopped looking around and stared at her. He grabbed her arm gently and examined it. Fifteen lines.

"Blimey! How are you still okay?" The Doctor asked. Naomi pulled her arm away before he could see the number written there.

"Ha ha. I don't remember anything from last night. My head still hurts. I had to sprint to get here," she said to him. "Why are you here anyway? There should be a reason,"

"There is," the Doctor said looking at her with a serious expression.

"What?" she asked suddenly feeling nervous under his hard stare.

"Come with me,"

* * *

_A/N: **IMPORTANT! **Okay, some of you might find this chapter confusing because of the timeline. In the mini-episode "Pond Life" the month was written there, right? So when the Doctor went to meet Naomi he went back in time to visit her so it has only been a week for Naomi when she last saw the Doctor. Understood? By the way, I didn't include the Christmas Special "The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe."  
_

_Also, sorry if it took me so long to update. I had a hard time writing the Doctor's thoughts and...writer's block. Boo. _

_So who's Luke and would Naomi say 'yes' or 'no'? ;) What River always says, "Spoilers..."  
_

_Please leave a review. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the previous chapters. Is it good enough? _


End file.
